Entre arranjos e um reino
by Hana S. U
Summary: Dois reinos: Uchiha X Haruno, um príncipe e uma princesa, nada melhor que um casamento para unir os dois reinos, mas o que será que os "noivos" pensam disso! Itachi conseguirá manter os dois reinos unidos? Sakura será capaz de se livrar dos fantasmas do passado e seguir em frente? ( sumário horrível u.u) ( ItaSaku)
1. Compromisso

Há muito tempo atrás, haviam alguns reinos: O reino Uchiha, Haruno, Yamanaka, Sabaku, Nara, Hyuga, Uzumaki e Mitarashi. Nessa história iremos destacar o reino Uchiha e Haruno. O rei dos Uchihas, Fugaku teve dois filhos: Itachi e Sasuke. Conforme aquela época Itachi seria o seu sucessor, porque ele era o primogênito e Sasuke seria o responsável pela segurança do reino além de dar suporte ao rei. Já o rei dos Haruno, Ryuzaagi, teve apenas uma filha: Sakura, por não conseguir ter nenhum menino, Sakura era sua única herdeira, mas como não se podia governar sendo mulher Ryuzaagi precisava casar a menina.

**E aqui nossa história começa...**

Alguns anos antes, no reino dos Harunos...

O rei Fugaku e o rei Ryuzaagi estavam em uma sala tendo uma reunião.

- Pois bem Ryazaagi vamos direto ao assunto sim? - Diz Fugaku.

-Claro! Bem Fugaku, você sabe que eu tenho uma filha sim? - Fugaku assente - Bem como ela é minha única herdeira ela será responsável pelo trono, mas ela é uma mulher e como sabe mulheres não podem governar!

-Sim, acho que já sei o que vai me propor.

-Quero que minha filha se case com seu filho, Itachi, assim o meu reino não estará arruinado, com Itachi liderando, Sasuke na armada sendo um cavaleiro e com o poder dos nossos reinos seremos invencíveis!

-Sim tem razão, como essa união de reinos precisa ser sanguínea... nada melhor como um casamento, não só eu como você seremos beneficiados. Ótima ideia Ryazaagi.

E os dois dão um aperto de mão selando aquela aliança de reinos. Naquela época Itachi tinha 4 e Sakura tinha 2 anos, duas crianças que não faziam nem ideia de que seu futuro já tinha sido feito.

No reino Uchiha...

Já tinha se passado 15 anos depois do acordo do Uchiha com o Haruno. Agora Sakura tinha 17 anos e Itachi 19 anos e Sasuke tinha 17 anos também. Fugaku estava na sala do trono junto com Mikoto a rainha, sua mulher, ele tinha pedido para que os empregados chamassem Itachi. A sala do trono era um lugar onde nas paredes tinha o retrado de todos os reis e rainhas, lá tinha quadros dos reinos: Uchiha, Haruno, Yamanaka, Sabaku, Nara, Hyuga, Uzumaki e Mitarashi. Aquela sala era usada para receber as visitas e para o contado do povo com o rei.

Depois de aguardarem alguns minutos Itachi comparece na sala.

-Me chamaram? - diz Itachi.

-Sim meu filho.- Diz Mikoto.

- Bom Itachi. -"como vou dizer isso a ele" Fugaku pensa - você sabe meu filho que eu não poderei reinar para sempre, e você como o primogênito tem o direito de me substituir.

- Sim pai. Eu sei disso desde que nasci.- responde Itachi tentando adivinhar o motivo da conversa.

- Vou direto ao assunto, você já está com 19 anos já pode governar mas para isso você precisa se casar, e nós já escolhemos uma noiva para você. - Diz Fugaku.

- Como assim? Vocês escolheram uma noiva? - Diz Itachi arqueando uma sobrancelha.

: É, isso mesmo, Itachi sua noiva é Sakura Haruno. Quando você tinha 4 anos o pai de Sakura, Ryuzaagi, veio até mim e pediu para que você se casasse com a filha dele e unisse o reino.

- Mas pai, porque eu tenho que me casar com ela para unir o reino?

- Ora Itachi! Para unir os reinos é preciso há uma herança sanguínea, e pra isso você precisa se casar com ela.

- Mas eu nem a conheço! Eu não quero me casar com ela!

- Não conteste sim! Isso não foi uma sugestão! É uma ordem!

- Está bem. Se era só isso vou me retirar - Diz Itachi já bravo saindo do recinto.

- Filho não fique assim, não é tão ruim assim!- sussurra Mikoto, tentando fazer com que se não fosse ruim.

- Deixe ele querida, ele mais do que ninguém deveria saber que isto aconteceria.- Finaliza Fugaku.

Depois dessa cena Itachi vai para a sala de treinamento onde Sasuke o aguardava. O primeiro estava sério e Sasuke assim que o viu já percebeu que algo estava errado.

- O que aconteceu Itachi? - Pergunta Sasuke.

- Nada irmãozinho - responde ironicamente.

- Só pela resposta deu pra sacar, irmão me conte, quem sabe eu não possa lhe ajudar?

- Não Sasuke, ninguém pode ajudar. - Itachi solta um suspiro - Bem Sasuke, como sou o primogênito eu devo assumir o reino e para isso eu terei que me casar, nossos pais já pensaram nisso a 15 anos atrás e hoje me revelaram que eles e os Harunos fizeram um acordo, eu e a princesa deles iremos nos casar, e só me revelaram isso hoje. E a não ser que ela arranje um outro noivo, eu devo ter que atura-la.

- Você não a conhece? - Diz Sasuke.

- Não, nunca vi Essazinha ai, ela deve ser uma chata, mimada e irritante.

- Itachi você nem a viu! Mal a conheçe! Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Todas são meu caro! Não viu pela Karin?

- Karin é irritante mesmo.

- Bom chega de papo e vamos começar a treinar. - Os dois pegam uma espada e começam a se enfrentar.

No reino Haruno.

Sakura estava nos jardins quando um de seus empregados á chama, seu pai Ryuzaagi havia mandado que ela comparecesse na sala do trono.

- Sakura vou direto ao assunto, você tem 17 anos, logo alguém deverá que assumir o trono, e você é minha única filha, e por isso não poderá assumi-lo, então quando tinha dois anos eu tive a ideia de casa-la com Itachi, herdeiro dos Uchihas, assim nosso reino terá mais poder. - diz Ryzaagi.

- O que? Está dizendo que terei que casar? - Sakura fala.

- Isso mesmo Sakura. Você vai se casar com Itachi.

- Mas pai eu...

- Não discuta comigo! Isso não foi uma sugestão garota! É uma ordem! - dizendo isto o rei sai e Sakura fica no mesmo lugar.

- "Eu não quero me casar com esse princepezinho, deve ser um mimado! Mas se ele acha que eu vou ser sua putinha ele vai ver só! Vou é infernizar a sua vida!" - pensando isto Sakura vai até seu quarto.

Na hora do jantar:

Ryazaagi desce e vai para o salão de jantar, não avista Sakura então pergunta a um empregado.

- Cade a Sakura? - Pergunta Ryuzaagi.

- Bem a princesa não desceu, disse que não vem para o jantar, devo levar algo para ela senhor? - Diz o empregado.

- Não, se ela não desceu então ficara com fome. - Ao terminar de dizer o empregado se retirou e deixou o rei sozinho jantando -" Quem aquela garota pensa que é? Ficará sem se alimentar! Jamais vai tirar minha autoridade, ela vai querendo ou não se casar e ponto final, amanhã darei a noticia então". - Pensa o rei.

No reino Uchiha...

Os meninos estavam exaustos, foram tomar um banho e desceram para o jantar, na mesa já estavam os pais, os empregados os serviram, assim que saíram o rei começou a falar.

- Itachi amanhã a sua noiva chega, quero que a trate muito bem ouviu?- diz Fugaku.

- Sim pai... -Diz Itachi em um sussurro.

Todos voltam a comer, Itachi enrola para comer e nisso não come, se dependesse dele aquela garota iria "sofrer" em suas mãos, depois de jantarem eles vão dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Oiii! Bom essa é a minha segunda fic aqui, espero que vocês gostem! Deixem reviews pra saber se estão gostando ou não... ou se quiserem que algo aconteça... sei lá! Apenas me digam o que estão achando!<strong>

**Atée!**


	2. Se conhecendo

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence...**

* * *

><p>Tinha acabado de amanhecer, todos tinham acordado, Sakura não tinha saído do quarto. Quando ve alguem bate na porta ela abre e ve uma empregada. Ela faz a cama de Sakura e depois abre o guarda roupa de Sakura e começa a tirar os vestidos e os pertences dela.<p>

-Ei! Porque está fazendo isso?- Pergunta a princesa.

- Desculpe Sakura-sama... seu pai mandou- me fazer isto! Estou apenas seguindo ordens!- diz a empregada ainda olhando pra baixo e arrumando os pertences de Sakura.

Sakura onvindo isso sai correndo e vai a procura do pai, ela o encontra em uma sala falando com um guarda, espera o guarda sair e entra.

- Pai porque o...- É interrompida antes mesmo de completar a frase.

- Bem já deve ter visto que estão fazendo suas malas – Diz Ryuzaagi.

- Percebi por acaso vai me enxotar daqui?!

- Não fale comigo nesse tom garota! Iria avisar você ontem na hora do jantar mais como você não compareceu, resolvi agir, bem hoje nós vamos ao reino dos uchiha, seu novo lar e é por lá que a senhorita vai ficar!

- MAS O QUE?! - Grita Sakura e logo Ryuzaagi aperta seu braço com força.

- Olha aqui garota! Eu sou o rei e você cumpre as minhas ordens! Não grite comigo! E é bom que você se comporte lá ouviu! Agora vá! - ele solta o braço dela, onde no local ficou roxo, e continua a dizer - Se arrume! Quero você apresentada! Pelo menos pra isso você deve servir!

Sakura sai correndo, lágrimas escorrem, na sua cabeça só passava lembranças tristes e momentos desagradáveis, ela vai a um banheiro limpa o rosto e se arruma como o pai a pediu, nada exagerado, e coloca um vestido que cobre o lugar onde estava roxo, assim ela e o pai vão pra carruagem e seguem em silêncio para o seu destino.

No reino Uchiha...

Todos estavam acordados e tinham tomado café, eles estavam na sala do trono, aguardando os Harunos.

- Curioso para ver sua noiva? - Diz Sasuke cutucando o irmão.

- Não, por mim nunca a conheceria.- sussurra Itachi.

- Itachi! Tenha bons modos! Seja gentil com ela! Cadê a educação que eu te dei ! Ela irá morar aqui a partir de hoje! Então já sabe! - diz Mikoto, os dois se calaram após isso.

Depois de alguns minutos um guarda entra avisando que eles haviam chegado, logo todos ficam de pé e a porta é aberta...

-" É agora, não tem mais jeito, mas se meu pai acha que eu obedecerei á aquele homem..." - pensava Sakura enquanto entrava com Ryuzaagi, este a pega no braço dela.

Os Harunos andam e avistam os reis, chegam perto e todos fazem uma referencia.

- É um prazer vê-lo Ryuzaagi!- Diz Fugaku.

- Igualmente! Bem está é Sakura Haruno a minha herdeira, espero que cuidem bem dela.- Diz Ryuzaagi sorrindo.

- "Como se o senhor se importasse comigo" - pensa Sakura.

- Claro meu amigo! Bem esses são meus filhos - Fugaku aponta pra cada um - este é Sasuke Uchiha e o outro é Itachi Uchiha. - Olhares são trocados rapidamente.

- Bem já estão apresentados - diz Fugaku enquanto um empregado passa por eles - ei você pegue as malas dos Harunos e coloque no quarto de cada um. Bem vamos almoçar.- termina Fugaku enquanto o empregado acata as ordens.

Todos se dirigem para o salão onde seria servido o almoço, eles almoçam todos em silencio menos Ryuzaagi e Fugaku, fazendo planos para o futuro.

-Mas então o casamento de vocês é 1 semana depois do aniversario da Sakura, Assim ela completa 18 e fica tudo certo.- diz Fugaku.

- Certamente, daqui 2 meses acontece o casamento.- diz Ryuzaagi.

Na hora Itachi e Sakura engasgam, depois de se recuperarem eles falam ao mesmo tempo. - O que?

- Isso mesmo! Daqui a dois meses vocês se casam.- diz Ryuzaagi e todos voltam a comer.

Depois do almoço Fugaku mostra o seu quarto , é claro que ela ficaria ali só por enquanto, porque quando se casasse seria outro quarto. Ela vai em direção a cama, lá ela senta e começa a observar o quarto: ele era branco e rosa claro, em sua cama descia véus da mesma cor , tinha uma sacada e perto dela tinha uma porta que era do banheiro, ao lado tinha outra porta onde ficava o armário, era um closet só para ela, ao lado dessa porta tinha um sofá macio, perto uma estante, e depois tinha uma penteadeira.

Sakura gostou do seu novo quarto, mas lembrou se de sua nova realidade, dentro de 2 meses ela iria sem casar. Então com essa lembrança ela começa a pensar.

- "Porque tem que ser assim tão dificil?" - alguém bate na porta interrompendo seus pensamentos e ela a abre.

- Senhorita Haruno, seu noivo pediu para que a Senhorita o encontrasse na sala de biblioteca. - Diz uma empregada.

- Está bem, me leve até lá, não conheço o castelo ainda. - diz Sakura. - " Vamos ver como é realmente esse tal Itachi".- pensava.

Enquanto a empregada levava Sakura esta prestava atenção em tudo, não queria se perder ali, chegando a tal biblioteca Sakura entra e a empregada fecha a porta deixando os dois sozinhos, Itachi estava de costas para Sakura, ficaram em silêncio até que ele o corta.

- Sakura, já sabe que somos noivos, sei que não é isso que nós queremos mas será assim. Bem Haruno irei direto ao ponto, eu estabeleci algumas regras. Não espere algum sentimento de minha parte por você, você deve me obedecer minhas ordens, nunca me questione, não troque palavras comigo apenas que seja necessárias, nunca duvide do que eu posso ou não fazer e não se esqueça disso. - Ao dizer isso ele se vira e vê a expressão de Sakura.

- O que? Acha mesmo que eu devo obediência a você? Ninguém manda em mim! E se espera que eu siga isso está enganado!- Diz Sakura o encarando.

- Não foi uma sugestão Haruno! São ordens!- diz Itachi a encarando.

- Se espera que eu as cumpra fique sentado! - Após Sakura dizer isso Itachi dá um meio sorriso.

- Como eu pensava Haruno! Você é mesmo uma irritante!

- Quem você pensa que é? - Diz a Haruno com raiva.

- Por incrível que pareça seu noivo! Seu futuro rei e uma pessoa muito melhor que você! - Diz ele sorrindo ironicamente.

- Você é muito egoísta! Orgulhoso! Arrogante!

- Olha como fala comigo!

- Estou pouco me importando pra você!

- Olha aqui garota eu mando em você! Isso não é uma sugestão! Não erga o tom de voz comigo! - Diz Itachi já perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha.

- Eu faço o que quiser! Com você querendo ou não! Por incrível que pareça sou sua noiva e não sua escrava! -Diz Sakura, sem esperar Itachi responder ela sai da biblioteca deixando-o sozinho.

- Pelo visto era como eu pensava, uma mimada e irritante! Nossa convivência vai ser um inferno. - Dizendo isto Itachi sai da biblioteca.

Apesar de ser a primeira vez no castelo Sakura conseguiu chegar ao seu quarto sem se perder, assim que entrou já trancou a porta, esperando que ninguém mais a incomodasse.

- Argh! Mais que ódio desse ser! Tinha que ser tão insuportável! Porque a minha vida é tão dificil?! Devo ter um carma mesmo! - diz ela deitando em sua cama e fica horas por lá até que um empregado a chama para jantar.

Sakura desce, na mesa já se encontrava todos.

- Onde estava Sakura? - Pergunta Ryuzaagi.

- Em meus aposentos pai.- ela responde.

- Sakura e Itachi, conversei com Ryuzaagi e nós concordamos que vocês devem passar mais tempos juntos, para se conhecer melhor.

- Sim pai você tem razão! - diz Itachi e pensava - " Droga! Terei que ficar mais tempo com essa pirralha, mais poderei me divertir."

- É ... - Diz Sakura meio desanimada e pensava - " Droga terei que ficar com esse mala, mas se ele acha que eu vou obedece-lo" ."

- Muito bem! Bom Rei e Rainha Uchiha agradeço por terem me recebido, mas amanhã de manhã irei partir.- Diz Ryuzaagi.

- Ora mais porque?! Achei que ficaria aqui até o casamento!- diz Mikoto.

- Tenho várias coisas para resolver em meu reino. No dia do aniversário de Sakura eu irei comparecer e ficarei para o casamento. - Diz Ryuzaagi.

- Então está bem! Cuidaremos bem da Sakura.- diz Fugaku.

- Claro! Não tenho a menor dúvida! - Diz Ryuzaagi e todos voltam a comer.

O jantar acaba e cada um vai para o seu quarto se veste e vai para cama. Sakura demora um pouco pra dormir, mas logo começa a sonhar.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonho On:<strong>

Sakura estava em um jardim correndo e ela avista sua mãe.

- Mãe! - Sakura corre até ela e a abraça.

- Oi minha querida! - diz a mãe correspondendo ao abraço.

- Ah mãe! Aconteceram tantas coisas na minha vida!

- Eu sei minha Hime! Por isso vim até você! Sakura acontecerá muitas coisas ruins á você!

- Como o que já está acontecendo?- diz ela com raiva

- Não minha filha! Piores! Apenas uma pessoa irá lhe ajudar! Apenas ela estará ao seu lado! Alguém que você poderá contar!

- Quem?

- Seu noivo filha! Nada mais que Itachi Uchiha!

- O QUE? Como aquele arrogante pode me ajudar? Nós nos odiamos!

-Sim minha filha! Ele é quem vai lhe ajudar. Você ainda não o conhece, ele não é essas coisas que você está dizendo! Dê uma chance a ele! E não se esqueça! Apenas ele poderá te proteger! - A mãe de Sakura começa a sumir enquanto a Haruno começa a acordar.

**Sonho Off.**

* * *

><p>No outro quarto, o de Itachi.<p>

Itachi estava em sua cama dormindo tranquilo quando de repente aparece uma mulher ao longe que lhe chamava, ele vai até ela e vê que ela tem algumas semelhanças da Sakura.

- Itachi... - Diz a mulher.

- Como sabe meu nome?! - Diz Itachi aproximando-se da mulher.

- Itachi desde pequeno você teve duas missões.

- Missões? - diz Itachi

- Sim! Uma era cuidar do reino do seu pai... e a outra :é seu dever proteger a Haruno! - Diz a Mulher.

- O que? Aquela mimada? Cuidar do reino do meu pai faz sentido, agora proteger aquela garota irritante!

- Sim a Haruno! Itachi você a conhece muito mal! Assim como ela em relação a você. Os dois não se conhecem direito e você não sabe ao respeito dela.

- Ora o que eu deveria saber? Que ela é uma mimada e irritante?!

- Não! Ela é uma boa pessoa ao contrario que você pensa dela! Sakura é maltratada desde pequena, ela nunca foi amada! A mãe morreu no parto dela então o pai tem raiva dela por ter levado o bem mais precioso dele! Itachi o que lhe peço é: cuide, proteja Sakura Haruno! Ela irá passar por muitos momentos ruins e cabe a você estar em seu lado! -Conforme Itachi acorda a mulher some.

* * *

><p><strong>Gente quem leu o mangá aí hoje?! Alguém fala comigo porque eu to piraaando! Tio Kishi ta me impressionando heeein! Pena que está na reta final ;(<strong>

**Agradecimentos:**

**AllePaula: obrigada pela review! Sei que gosta do casal então resolvi reescrever essa história pra você! Fiquei muito feliz com sua review viu! ;)**

**Anônimo: Valeu por estar lendo!**

**Susan: Aqui está mais um capitulo! Espero que goste!**

**Espero que todos estejam gostando! Pretendo postar o próximo capítulo sexta que vem (07/11) e aaaaaah peoples... não desistam da fic... logo as coisas vão esquentar (6)...**


	3. Baile parte 1

Já era de manhã, todos estavam acordados e se preparavam para o desjejum, Itachi e Sakura pensavam sobre as palavras do sonho, ambos acharam que fora apenas um sonho. Todos comeram, e na mesa só foram trocadas palavras necessárias, depois de terminado Ryuzaagi vai para o quarto arrumar suas coisas, ele as entrega a um empregado para que ele as coloque em uma carruagem. Enquanto ele anda encontra Sakura na sala do trono olhando um quadro, ninguém estava lá somente ela.

- Garota o que faz aqui?- Diz Ryuzaagi pegando-a de surpresa.

- Olhando o quadro.- Diz ela secamente.

- É bom se comportar aqui garota! Porque se a mandarem de volta você vai morrer no cala bolso!

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Eu não quero casar com aquele idiota! - diz ela com raiva.

- Ele idiota?! Menina dê graças que tem um noivo daqueles! Nem um limpador de porcos se casaria com você!

- Como ousa! -

- Como ousa você garota insolente! Você destruiu minha vida quando nasceu!- Diz Ryuzaagi com mais raiva ainda e dá um tapa no rosto dela. -Você é responsável por tudo de ruim em minha vida! Não bastou ter levado a rainha embora e ainda por cima me nasce uma garota! Argh! Você não sabe o quanto eu a desprezo!

- Então porque não me matou enquanto era um bebê em ?- Diz Sakura enquanto seu rosto latejava de tamanha dor e ela segurava as lagrimas, não iria se mostrar fraca na frente do pai.

- Ora sua besta! Se a tivesse matado quem iria ficar com o reino? Acha que se eu não pudesse não teria te matado?

- Era melhor ter me matado do que ter me privado de tudo!

- Ora garota! Porque acha que a deixei viver? Você destruiu minha vida! Agora eu tenho o direito de te fazer o mesmo! - Diz Ryuzaagi rindo.

- Você é um... - Ryuzaagi não a deixa terminar a frase e lhe dá outro tapa.

- Cala a boca! Eu sou sei rei! Me deve respeito garota, é bom que você se comporte aqui! Voltarei para seu aniversário.

Ryuzaagi sai de lá rindo, Sakura percebe que alguém se aproxima e se recompõe.

- Meu pai mandou lhe avisar que hoje nossos aliados virão e mais a noite terá uma festa.- diz Itachi.

- Festa?!

- É... meus pais querem te apresentar como minha noiva hoje a noite... portanto se arrume. - Diz Itachi já saindo do recinto e deixando Sakura sozinha.

- "Argh! Como é metido!" - Pensa Sakura já saindo para se arrumar.

Sasuke estava ao lado de sua mãe e Itachi ao lado do pai estes estavam de pé, Sakura assim que chega vai ao lado de Itachi a contra gosto. Depois de alguns minutos começam a entrar na sala os aliados: Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Tenten Mitarashi, Ino Yamanaka, Gaara sabaku, Temari sabaku e Shikamaru Nara. Todos se cumprimentaram enquanto cada um foi entrando, seus nomes foram ditos. Todos foram apresentados e então os reis uchiha sairam da sala deixando os principes e princesas ali.

- Olá meu nome é Ino e o seu? - diz Ino se aproximando de Sakura.

- Prazer o meu é Sakura! - conforme as duas se cumprimentam as outras chegam mais perto.

- E então Sakura de qual reino você é?!- Pergunta Tenten.

- Sou do reino dos Haruno.- ela responde.

- Você tem muitas amigas lá?! - Pergunta Hinata.

- Algumas... - diz Sakura . ( no caso eram algumas empregadas que por pena brincavam escondidas com a menina, o pai nunca a deixava sair do castelo e muito menos fez questão de apresenta-la para outras garotas da realeza) - Creio que agora que estou aqui as perdi.

- Ah... creio que os Uchiha não se importaram de que elas a visitem. - Diz Temari.

- Não sei... creio que elas preferem ficar no reino Haruno mesmo... - Diz Sakura.

- Bom... agora você ficará conosco então! - Diz Ino dando um sorriso.

- Acho que sim... - diz a Haruno sorrindo também e pensando que as 4 seriam boas amigas.

No outro canto estavam o restante.

- Então ela que é sua noiva?!- Pergunta Neji.

- Infelizmente. - Diz Itachi suspirando de tédio.

- Ela é bem bonita.- Diz Naruto.

- Olha como fala Uzumaki! Você vai se casar com a minha prima! - Diz Neji bravo.

- Casamento é tão problemático! - Suspira Shikamaru.

- Você é o que mais vai sofrer, minha irmã vai acabar contigo. - Diz Gaara.

- E você que vai se casar com Ino! - Diz Shikamaru e Gaara fica quieto.

- E a Tenten Neji? - Pergunta Itachi.

- Essa mulher é um furacão! Acreditam que ela treina com a espada? - Diz Neji.

- Desde quando ? - Itachi arqueia uma sobrancelha.

- Desde os sete anos. - Suspira Neji e Naruto cai na risada.

- Neji... hahahaha... você... hahahaha... tá... hahahaha... ferrado! Hahaha.- Diz Naruto rindo.

- Cala boca dobe! -Diz Sasuke dando um soco neste.

- Aí teme! O que foi que eu fiz!- Diz Naruto coçando a cabeça.

- Você está sendo um baka como sempre! Como isso é problemático! - Diz Shikamaru.

Eles ficaram por lá conversando, cada um nos seu canto só saíram de lá quando uma criada apareceu avisando-os que deveriam se arrumar, cada um seguiu um empregado que estava ali para os arrumarem e foram aos seus aposentos.

Hinata optou por um vestido rosa claro, o vestido era bem delicado, era rodado e tinha vários detalhes em branco, suas mangas desciam até a cintura e era abertas, seu cabelo estava liso e estava com uma coroa.

Ino optou por um vestido vermelho bem colado ao corpo, tinha destalhes em ouro, e tinha brilhos mas bem discretos, o vestido era tomara que caia, seu cabelo estava preso em um coque onde uns fios caiam dando um charme a moça e também usava uma coroa.

Temari optou por um vestido verde escuro rodado, e suas mangas eram compridas, tinha destalhes em ouro, seu cabelo estava liso e prendido ao meio e também usava a coroa.

Tenten optou por um vestido era branco com detalhes em prata, era do estilo de Hinata, seu cabelo estava trançado e usava a coroa.

Sakura optou por um vestido azul turquesa tomara que caia, era justo na cintura e descia em cascatas, tinha detalhes em prata e ouro, seu cabelo estava solto e encaracolado, ela usava sua coroa e um colar da família Haruno que pertencera a mãe.

Os homens vestiam suas roupas de gala, a diferença entre eles era o brasão da família.

Depois de se arrumarem elas desceram até a uma sala que dava ao salão de festas, encontram seus pares e logo seus nomes foram chamados um a um.

- Priscesa Temari Sabaku e príncipe Shikamaru Nara. - Diz o mordomo que recepcionava as pessoas do baile.

As portas se abriram, Shikamaru e Temari saem, Shikamaru oferece o braço a Temari e os dois descem. Novamente o mordomo fala mais dois nomes.

- Princesa Tenten Mitarashi e Principe Neji Hyuga.

E novamente as portas se abrem, e foi assim cada casal que saia mais pessoas admiravam, e agora era a vez de Sakura e Itachi.

- Princesa Sakura Haruno e Principe Itachi Uchiha.

A atenção era voltada a eles, a porta se abre e é revelada a figura de ambos, Itachi dá uma breve olhada em sua noiva e estende o braço para ela, Sakura o olha com receio mas acaba aceitando, afinal precisava atuar. Os dois caminham até o salão, todos queriam conhecer o novo casal.

Logo a música começa e os dez herdeiros caminham a pistam e começam dançar a melodia que foi composta para a ocasião. A melodia era suave, era uma valsa calma , todos olhavam enquanto eles dançavam, Itachi e Sakura dançavam perfeitamente, nenhum dizia uma palavra ao outro. Terminando a música o rei Fugaku faz seu discurso.

- Boa noite a todos! Obrigado por terem vindo nos prestigiar, hoje com muita alegria oficializo a futura união do meu filho Itachi Uchiha com a a princesa do reino Haruno, Sakura. - nesse momento todos aplaudem. - Aproveitem essa noite meus caros colegas!- Terminando de falar Fugaku ergue uma taça de vinho assim como os outros convidados. - Ao casamento de meu filho! - Todos brindam e a música volta a tocar.

Após o discurso terminar as princesas foram até a sacada.

- E ai como foi a dança? Naruto pisou muito no seu pé Hinata?- Diz Ino rindo.

- Não Ino! Ele dança bem! - diz Hinata sorrindo.

- E beija bem também? - Diz pervertidamente Ino fazendo Hinata corar absurdamente.

-Nnn..nããã..ãaãoo s.. ..eiii...- diz ela.

- Coitada dela Ino! Para.- diz Temari.

- Você deve é ter dados uns amassos no Shikamaru! Isso sim! - Diz Ino.

- Ah dei uns sim! Mas e você com meu irmão? Vai dizer que ele é lerdo... - diz Temari

- Ahh eu e o Gaara só ficamos uma vez! - diz Ino se recordando quando os dois se beijaram, Gaara havia perdido a paciência com ela havia beijado-a tentando cala-la.

- E você Sakura? Já beijou o Itachi?

Sakura no momento estava encostada no muro da sacada e olhava pras estrelas, nem estava prestando atenção na conversa, Tenten a cutuca e Sakura olha para ela e vê que todas a olhavam.

- O que foi Tenten? - diz ela.

- Perguntei se já beijou o Itachi! - diz novamente Tenten.

- Não! Nos odiamos! E não quero beija-lo! E também duvido que ele tentaria. - Responde Sakura.

- Nossa! Mesmo assim vão se casar? - Pergunta Ino.

- Sim ... eu e o Itachi estamos nos casando por puro capricho de nossos pais... ele e eu não queremos casar... e isso está bem claro entre os dois.

- Ah Sah.. no começo, nenhuma de nós queríamos casar também... mas com o tempo acabamos gostando deles,e não diga isso a ninguém ok?! - diz Tenten dando uma piscada.

- Sei que ele é um irritante! Não me suporto com a ideia de termos que casar! - diz Sakura.

- Acho melhor começar a acostumar com a ideia... porque uma vez que eles fazem esses acordos... não há o que fazer para voltarem atrás. - diz Temari.

- Pode contar com a gente sobre o que precisar. - Diz Ino.

- O Itachi não é ruim Sakura... - Diz Tenten.

- Pra mim ele é! E como é! - diz Sakura.

- Ah... é que vocês não se conhecem direito. - diz Ino.

- Não acho que nos conhecermos vá mudar alguma coisa... - diz Sakura. - Hey como vocês acabaram tendo que se casar com eles? - ela pergunta.

Enquanto cada uma contava sua história os seus pares estavam o outro lado do salão.

- Itachi! Quando vão servir a comida?- pergunta Naruto.

- Logo dobe! - Itachi responde.

- Eiiiii! Eu não sou dobe!- diz Naruto.

- Que problemático... - Diz Shikamaru.

- Problemático é saber que serei parente dele.. - Diz Neji.

- Será engraçado.- Comenta Gaara.

- Não vou dizer nada. - diz Neji fuzilando Gaara com o olhar.

- Hey Itachi cadê seu irmão? - pergunta Naruto.

- Teve que sair urgente, Kakashi pediu que fosse até a base para resolver uns assuntos. - Diz Itachi.

Enquanto isso...

- Ual... - Diz Sakura ao ouvir todas as histórias de noivado.

- Pois é... e assim nos tornamos noivas. - Diz Temari.

- A única que gostou da ideia foi a Hinata. - diz Tenten e Hinata cora.

- Garotas! - diz ela.

- Não sei o que viu no Naruto até hoje! - diz Ino e ambas escutam uma trombeta anunciando que o jantar estava sendo servido...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oiii Gente! Espero que não tenha ficado bobo e sem sal esse capítulo!Tive que dividir o baile em dois porque tava muito grande! Não sei se gostaram ou não... sou uma ficwriter em experiência hehehe, mas espero que gostem desse capítulo... e comentem o que estão achando! Bom no capítulo que vem teremos mais momentos ItaSaku e... terá um novo ser chegando... será que isso será bom? Esse baile está bem calminho... por enquanto... não acham? Onegai! Mandem reviews! Beeijos! ;*<strong>_

_**Agradecimentos: Susan, AllePaula, valeu por estarem lendo! Itachi está arrogante porque não a conhece direito... as coisas vão mudar ;)**_


	4. Baile parte 2

Todos se sentaram em seus lugares marcados... Sakura então repara em uma mulher que sentava a frente de seu noivo... Ela sorria e se exibia para Itachi. Este lhe dava leves sorrisos. Ela não conseguia acreditar no que presenciava, infelizmente ela teria que sentar ao seu lado o resto do jantar.

- Itachi... Essa é a sua noiva?! - diz ela apontando levemente com a cabeça.

- Sim - diz ele contragosto e Sakura dá um leve sorrisinho.

- Se ele pensa que vai me intimidar com essa coisinha aí. - Pensa a Haruno. - Sou a noiva do Uchiha, e você quem é? - diz ela sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- Me chamo Naomi Yoko , prazer em conhece-la... Haruno.- diz ela pausadamente e sarcasticamente

- O prazer é meu Yoko. - Diz Sakura secamente.

- Então Itachi... seu pai me disse que poderia ficar aqui até o seu casamento. - diz ela se virando totalmente para ele.

- Será um prazer acolhe-la Naomi . - Ele lhe dá um belo sorriso, enquanto isso um empregado aparece.

- Desculpe interromper vossa alteza mas seu pai mandou avisa-lo de que em breve você e sua noiva dançaram uma valsa. - Itachi consente e o empregado se retira.

Naomi continuou dando em cima de Itachi até que foi dada a hora da dança. Itachi pega a mão de Sakura gentilmente e a levou para o salão onde todos estavam esperando-os e então puxou-a para si e começou a dançar, quem via a cena certamente dizia que pareciam apaixonados, mas os dois não viam a hora daquilo acabar.

Alguns minutos depois a dança acabar, os dois fazem uma reverência para o outro e se retiram, quando Sakura caminhava para a mesa sentiu algo gelado vindo em sua direção molhando seu rosto e vestido. Quando olha pra frente se depara com Itachi segurando Naomi que havia "tropeçado" e derramado toda a taça de vinho em Sakura.

- Perdão vossa alteza! - diz ela fingindo estar arrependida. - Sem querer acabei derramando tudo! - diz ela olhando para Itachi e ameaçando a chorar.

- Não tem problema foi um acidente Naomi. - diz ele.

- É... um acidente... - diz Sakura entre os dentes. - Se me dão licença... preciso de um outro banho. - diz ela ao pequeno circulo que se formava entre os três. Itachi deu um leve aceno com a cabeça e Sakura se retirou do salão de cabeça erguida.

Assim que saiu de lá e chegou no quarto uma de suas empregadas já estava no quarto pronta para ajuda-la.

- Obrigada. - Diz Sakura enquanto a empregada a ajudava tirar o vestido e logo vestia o roupão.

- Por nada vossa alteza! Sente-se para que eu possa tirar sua coroa.- Pede a empregada.

- Ela ficou danificada?!

- Não... apenas um pouco manchada... irei polir e ficará novinha em folha, mas o vestido não tem jeito.

- Tudo bem... - diz Sakura retirando a maquiagem.

- Já preparei a banheira vossa alteza.

- Obrigada. - Sakura vai até o banheiro, retira o roupão e mergulha na banheira.

- Aquela Naomi me paga! Se ela pensa que eu acreditei que foi apenas um acidente ela está muito enganada!- pensa Sakura, meia hora depois ela resolve sair da banheira.

Chegando no quarto ela encontra a mesma empregada. Sakura senta em frente de sua penteadeira e a empregada começa a desembaraçar o cabelo dela para logo depois seca-lo. Quando estava penteando-os depois de secos alguém bate na porta.

- Vossa Majestade! - diz a empregada fazendo uma referência e dando espaço para que Mikoto entrasse.

- Como vai Myo. - diz ela saudando-a. - Vejo que cuidou bem da nossa hóspede. - diz ela dando um sorriso.- Pode se retirar. - Myo faz uma referência as duas e se retira fechando a porta.

- Vossa Majestade. - diz Sakura se levantando e fazendo uma referência.

- Ora Sakura! Não precisa de tantas formalidades.- diz Mikoto sorrindo. - Como você está? - Pergunta ela preocupada.

- Estou limpa agora. - diz ela dando um leve sorriso.

- Espero que não fique chateada com a Noemi, ela é meio difícil de se lidar as vezes.

- Foi apenas um acidente. - diz Sakura.

- Uhum, precisa de alguma coisa?

- Não, mas obrigada por perguntar... a propósito, não penso em voltar lá novamente, estou exausta.

- O baile está prestes a acabar, não há necessidade disto. Descanse querida. - Diz Mikoto já saindo do quarto e deixando-a sozinha.

* * *

><p>- Vocês viram o que ela fez?! - diz Ino.<p>

- Ridícula! - Diz Tenten.

- Se eu fosse a Sakura faria um escândalo! - diz Temari.

- Não acho que um escândalo resolveria tudo... Iria piorar tudo, isso sim. - diz Hinata timidamente.

- Você pode ter razão... Mas eu não sei como Itachi pode ter ficado do lado dessa... - Ino é interrompida por Tenten.

- Não fale assim Ino. Também estou com raiva, mas Naomi sempre foi próxima da família. Destrata-la faria dela a vitima. Argh!

- Mas deve ter algo que possamos fazer. - diz Ino. Logo a rainha retorna ao baile e se pronuncia.

- Obrigada a todos por terem vindo! Estive com Sakura e ela mandou me dizer que está muito feliz por terem vindo prestigia-la. Ela está um pouco indisposta portanto darei os agradecimentos por ela. - Termina Mikoto e recebe as palmas de minutos depois a família Uchiha vai até a saída e cumprimenta cada um dos convidados que estavam todos os convidados se retiraram do local Mikoto chama Naomi em um canto.

- Pois não Vossa Majestade. - Diz ela fazendo um referência.

- Naomi, você sabe o quanto nossas famílias são unidas e quanto considero isso, mas se atrapalhar o noivado do meu filho... esquecerei todo meu respeito por vocês. - diz Mikoto séria.

- Majestade! Eu... jamais faria isso! - Diz Naomi colocando a mão na boca.

- Estou avisando-a! Eu vi que não foi de propósito seu tropeço... espero que coisas assim não se repitam. - Diz Mikoto se retirando.

- Droga... mas se essa rosada pensa que vai tirar o Itachi de mim e roubar a minha coroa ela está muito enganada! - Pensa Naomi indo em direção de Itachi.

* * *

><p>- Está tudo bem?! - Pergunta Fugaku a sua rainha.<p>

- Tive apenas que resolver alguns assuntos. - Diz Mikoto pegando na mão de seu marido e indo até seu quarto. - Quando Sasuke volta?

- Creio que amanhã a noite.

- Era mesmo necessário que ele fosse?

- Mikoto, Sasuke é um homem, é o dever dele se preparar para ajudar Itachi.

- Acha que os dois estão mesmo preparados pra isso?! - Diz Mikoto preocupada.

- Educamos- os bem, não se preocupe.

* * *

><p>- Está melhor ?- Pergunta Itachi a Naomi.<p>

- Meu pé está um pouco dolorido... quer olhar?

- Naomi, isso não é atitude de uma dama.

- Desculpe Itachi... só queria saber se estava roxo- diz ela fazendo-se de coitada.

- Uhn... Boa noite Naomi. - Ele encerra a conversa e vai para o quarto.

- Ahh Itachi... você já é meu... - pensa Naomi indo para o caminho oposto.

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso, em um dos cantos do castelo, duas pessoas cochichavam entre as sombras.<p>

- Está tudo indo conforme o planejado.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro, tudo é encenação.

- Esse casamento não pode acontecer.

- Não vai.

- Eles parecem gostar um do outro.

- Tenho certeza que não. Ele irá se apaixonar por outra e não casará com ela.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Ora... tenho espiões por toda parte...

- Faça o seu trabalho, e não esqueça de me manter avisado.

- Claro.

* * *

><p><strong>Oiii Peoples! Como estão?<strong>

**Gente como eu estou odiando a Naomi... Uma vaca com certeza! Se bem que as vacas não tem culpa de serem comparadas a ela. E aí gostaram?! Quem será essas duas pessoas do escurinho hum? Sakura vai se vingar de Naomi? Naomi vai conseguir Itachi pra ela?! Itachi está mesmo caindo na lábia de Naomi?! Ihhh só nos próximos capítulos hehehehe.**

**Agradecimentos: **

**Isa: esqueci de te responder anteriormente! Espero que tenha gostado viu!**

**AllePaula: pois é! O pai dela é muito sacana! Você nem imagina o que esse cara vai aprontar ainda! E ahh... mais um capítulo para odiar o Itachi... mas tenho certeza que no próximo ele vai ser bom!**


	5. O quase rapto de Sakura

Sakura não queria descer e encontrar Naomi mais uma vez, mas ela sabia que precisaria encará-la e não deixaria barato pelo o que ela tinha feito na noite anterior. No fim ela desce e encontra a família Uchiha já sentada na mesa.

Estávamos tomando nosso café da manhã quando um guarda resolveu aparecer com uma carta em mãos. Ele cumprimenta a todos e entrega a carta para Fugaku. Logo ele a abre e começa a ler.

- Sakura, seu pai está pedindo para que parta a Haruno imediatamente. – diz ele olhando pra mim.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – pergunto.

- Não sei... Ele não foi especifico. Apenas pediu que você fosse a Haruno.

- Entendi. – Logo Fugaku chama outro guarda.

- Udon, quero que prepare uma carruagem para a Sakura e meu filho. - diz ele ordenando. – Peça para que as empregadas arrumem a bagagem deles. Eles partirão depois do almoço. – termina Fugaku dando um sinal para que ele se retirasse.

- Onde está Noemi?! – Pergunta Mikoto a uma serviçal que passava.

- Ela está no quarto Vossa Majestade, não se sente bem. – responde.

Não vimos a Naomi pelo restante do dia, pelo menos não até eu e Itachi termos partido. Itachi distribuía sorrisos para a família, assim como eu, mas no instante em que entramos na carruagem fechamos a cara o tempo todo.

Itachi havia sentado de frente comigo, e tanto eu como ele olhávamos para a janela, de vez em quando a carruagem balançava e bastou pouco para que Itachi ficasse cara a cara comigo. Sem querer a carruagem deu um solavanco e ele acabou em cima de mim, nossos rostos estavam muito próximos.

De repente a carruagem parou e em vez de Itachi estar em cima de mim eu fui pra cima dele e sem querer nossos lábios se encontraram, fiquei corada e tratei de ir para seu lado enquanto ele tentava se levantar com a mão no coldre da espada, pois ouvíamos barulho lá fora, provavelmente estávamos sendo atacados.

- A garota deve estar lá dentro. – ouvimos um dos que nos atacavam dizer.

Assim que eles abriram a porta, Itachi o surpreende e lhe enfia a espada matando-o, então ele saiu me deixando ali dentro sozinha para que ele fosse lutar com os invasores.

- Droga! Era pra ela estar sozinha! – diz um deles enquanto lutava com Itachi e logo foi golpeado.

Eles eram muitos, um conseguiu entrar e me pegava pelo braço enquanto eu tentava me soltar, ele sorria maliciosamente, Itachi viu que haviam me pegado, mas não conseguiu evitar isso, pois lutava com dois ao mesmo tempo. O homem que me segura me empurrou para o chão, isso fez com que eu batesse as costelas com bastante força, com a adrenalina acabei na sentindo e peguei a primeira coisa que havia no chão, uma pedra. Joguei-a na direção dos olhos do homem que urrou de dor, chutei seu saco e então quando percebi que ele estava imóvel de dor, roubei-lhe a espada.

Itachi me olhava surpreso, mas sem perder a concentração em sua luta, alguns tentaram vir em cima de mim, mas eu era boa com a espada, sem que meu pai soubesse eu treinava escondido, e agora tudo isso valeria a pena. Aos poucos consegui chegar perto de Itachi, lutávamos um de costas pro outro cobrindo nossos pontos fracos. Quando perceberam que não iam nos vencer, um pegaram nossa carruagem fugindo e antes de conseguir derrotar meu oponente recebi uma bela pancada na cabeça, onde desmaiei.

Acordei algum tempo depois com Itachi me olhando.

- Como você está? – Pergunta ele pela primeira vez se importando realmente comigo.

- Sinto dores por todo lado. Você foi atingido! – digo reparando em uma mancha vermelha no seu braço esquerdo.

- Não é nada. Você aguenta andar?

- Sim. – Iria mostrar a ele o quanto eu era forte, e não aquela garota que ele imagina que sou não sei o porquê disso, mas apenas quero provar a ele que sou diferente.

Levantamos e fiquei um pouco zonza, ele percebeu isso e então passou seu braço direito em minha cintura me apoiando. Agradeci e fomos caminhando.

- Você sabe pra onde estamos indo... Ou estamos perdidos? – pergunto pra ele.

- Aqui perto encontraremos uma cachoeira, perto dela há um rio que pode nos guiar pro meu reino ou o seu.

- Entendi.

Continuamos andando e conseguimos chegar a tal cachoeira que Itachi havia mencionado. Ao chegarmos sentamos sobre umas pedras e então me lembrei do ferimento de Itachi.

- Deixe-me olhar? – pergunto receosa.

- Olhar o que? – pergunta ele sem entender.

- Seu braço... – aponto.

- Foi só um raspão. – diz ele despreocupadamente. Mas eu sabia que ele estava sentindo dor. Aproximei-me dele e então olhei de perto, ele não falou nada.

- Preciso limpar antes que isso infeccione. – Levanto e rasgo uma tira de tecido do meu vestido que já se encontrava rasgado. Fui até a margem da cachoeira e a molhei, pedi para que Itachi chegasse mais perto. Assim que ele chegou, passei o pano sobre seu ferimento tentando limpa-lo.

- Desculpe, vai doer... Mas se deixar como está isso vai infeccionar. – digo olhando pra sua careta.

- Tudo bem. – diz ele fazendo-se de forte.

Depois de conseguir limpar, peguei outro pedaço de pano e o molhei tentando deixa-lo mais limpo possível, e então coloquei sobre a ferida dele tentando fazer um curativo.

- Bom... Por enquanto isso vai servir. – digo dando um sorriso e nós vamos para a direção do rio.

-Até que você não é ruim. – diz ele quebrando o silêncio.

- Nem você.

- Seu pai, teria algum motivo de te querer de volta pra casa?

- Que eu saiba não. – o que ele mais queria era eu fora de suas vistas.

- Isso foi armado Sakura, eles queriam você.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, eles esperavam que você estivesse sozinha.

- Alguém sabia dessa viagem?

- Eu não sei, mas com certeza assim que nós voltarmos eu irei descobrir.

Chegando ao rio em que ele mencionara decidimos parar. Não estávamos com fome, pois no caminho havíamos comido algumas frutas. Itachi estava sendo muito atencioso comigo, não sabia se devia ou não contar que poderia ter sido meu próprio pai quem armou tudo isso. Mas afinal... Ele precisava de mim viva! Legalmente eu sou a herdeira do trono e não temos ninguém na família que poderia se beneficiar com a minha morte.

* * *

><p>Itachi pov:<p>

Meu braço ainda doía, mas não podia mostrar isso a ela, com certeza alguém estava atrás dela, mas por quê? Precisava descobrir isso antes que consigam completar seu objetivo. Será que isso era o que aquela mulher do meu sonho queria me avisar? Sakura parecia me esconder alguma coisa. Não ousei perguntar nada a ela, pois ainda não conhecia esse seu lado. Nunca imaginaria que logo ela saberia salvar sua pele, e, além disso, que pudesse ter cuidado tão bem do meu braço, mesmo não tendo as coisas necessárias para tal.

Sabia que ela estava cansada, então resolvi que parássemos perto do rio, a caminhada foi longa até ali e ela mais do que eu, estava ferida. No fim, ela daria uma boa rainha e não seria assim tão ruim se casar com ela.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oi fofuchas! E aí esperavam por essa? Nem eu esperava por essa! Sakura se superou hoje! E ambos estão mudando o jeito de tratar o outro. Mas e aí ? Quem foi o culpado por isso?! Alguém está afim de dar palpites?<em>**

**_AllePaula: E aí... esperava por isso? uashusuhusuahsuhau Pois é... conhece mesmo Naomi? ;) _**

**_Amy: Obrigada viu! Realmente, nunca sei se estão bons o bastante mas eu tento!_**


	6. cap 6

Sakura Pov:

Itachi e eu havia nos resolvido, até que ele não era tão ruim assim, quando tentaram me raptar ele foi todo atencioso e no fim, já não o odiava tanto. Minhas costelas e a cabeça doíam muito da pancada. Itachi tinha um ferimento no braço, fiz o que pude para não deixasse que fosse infeccionado, mas mesmo assim, precisaria de medicamentos e um tratamento mais adequado.

- O que faremos agora? – pergunto pra ele.

- Estamos no meio do caminho para o meu reino, se seguirmos pelo rio teremos água fresca e alimento. – diz ele apontando a direção. – Mas se preferir ir pro seu reino o caminho é o inverso. – ele me dá uma escolha.

- Vamos para o seu reino, sabe quanto tempo levaremos? – Não queria voltar pra lá, se meu pai soubesse ficaria nervoso e descontaria tudo em mim.

- Do jeito que estamos, vamos levar uns dois dias no mínimo. – ele suspira.

- Então vamos.

Começamos a caminhar em silêncio. Itachi quase sempre olhava pra trás para me olhar, eu lhe dava um sorriso tentando mostrar que estava bem, aquele vestido me atrapalhava, quase sempre enroscavam nas arvores e no mato.

- Itachi. – chamo-o e ele para cauteloso.

- Eu er... preciso descansar um pouco.

- Tudo bem.

Nós vamos para mais perto do rio, sentamos sobre as pedras, e tomávamos um pouco d'agua.

- Melhor ficarmos por aqui. – diz ele se levantando e ajeitando uns galhos que havia por perto.

- Me empresta sua espada?

- Pra que você quer minha espada Sakura? – diz olhando indignadamente pra mim.

-Vou pegar uns peixes. Ou quer morrer de fome?

- Ve se não se corta. – diz ele me entregando a sua espada e me olhando com graça.

- Veja e aprenda.

Entrei no rio, perto da borda era bem raso e havia alguns peixes por ali, esperei alguns segundos e então lancei a espada que acertou direto no peixe.

- Voalá! – digo sorrindo e tiro o peixe da espada e a devolvo, a essa altura a fogueira estava pronta e Itachi me olhou impressionado.

- Precisamos de um banho. – diz ele. – Enquanto ele assa vamos pro rio. – diz ele me empurrando pra agua novamente.

Os dois começaram a jogar agua um no outro, deram seus mergulhos e então saíram da água, a roupa de ambos grudaram em suas peles e pela primeira vez ambos começaram a sentir desejo um pelo outro. Ambos voltaram para a pedras e começaram a fitar o peixe que estava quase bom.

- Nunca pensaria que você teria habilidades com pesca. – diz Itachi tentando quebrar o silêncio.

- Há muitas coisas que não sabe sobre mim. – diz Sakura.

- Digo o mesmo.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

- Me desculpe Sakura.

- O que?!

- É ! Me desculpe! Fui muito grosso com você antes.

- Tudo bem... eu também não fui a pessoa mais agradável com você. –diz ela dando um sorriso. – Na minha cabeça você era apenas um príncipe metido, ignorante e idiota. – Confessa ela.

- E na minha você era aquela princesa fútil, irritante e mimada. – diz ele.

Começamos a comer, já estava escurecendo e tínhamos apenas a fogueira nos esquentando e a luz da lua.

- Você conseguiu identificar algum deles? – Sakura pergunta.

- Não, porque? Tem alguma ideia de quem sejam?

- Não... mas posso imaginar alguém que poderia ter mandado. – diz ela em voz alta e logo se arrepende.

- Quem? – diz Itachi se aproximando mais e a olhando nos olhos.

- Promete que será nosso segredo? Que nunca vai contar isso pra ninguém! - diz ela implorando, agora que confiava nele, sabia que seu segredo precisava ser revelado.

- Prometo.

- Quando eu nasci minha mãe morreu no meu parto. Ela era tudo pro meu pai. E quando ele viu que a perdeu por eu nascer ele ficou muito furioso. Desde então ele me culpa por isso. – Itachi fica chocado.

- Seu pai?! Nunca imaginaria uma coisa dessas.

- Sim, desde então ele me castiga, nunca consegui sair do castelo, e além de eu supostamente ter matado minha mãe, nasci uma mulher, e isso acabou mais ainda com ele. Então pra me punir ele arranjou esse casamento.

- Bom... pelo menos eu sou lindo e irresistível. – diz ele tentando faze-la sorrir.

- Itachi! – diz ela dando um soquinho na barriga dele. – Enfim, enquanto ele esperava ansiosamente pelo casamento ele me batia e me castigava todos os dias – e ela foi interrompida por ele.

- Desgraçado! Sakura assim que voltarmos eu vou acabar com esse imbecil. – diz ele levantando e ela também.

- Não! Se você fizer alguma coisa agora... pode ser pior! – diz ela fazendo Itachi se acalmar um pouco e então ficar de frente com ela.

- Ele não pode sair impune!

- Eu sei! Mas agora não podemos fazer nada! – diz ela suplicantemente.

- Como está sua cabeça? – pergunta ele mudando de assunto e acariciando-a de leve.

- Estou morrendo de dor. – diz ela.

- Vem vamos descansar um pouco.

Os dois deitam desajeitadamente no chão, Itachi puxa Sakura para si e ela se apoia nele, enquanto ele mexe nos seus cabelos ela adormece, e ele começa a pensar em um plano contra Ryuzaagi sem que Sakura sofresse novamente nas mãos dele.

No dia seguinte:

Itachi não havia conseguido dormir, a história que Sakura havia lhe contado o deixou com os nervos a flor da pele, tudo fazia sentido, os sonhos que tinha, os hematomas que ela escondia por baixo das mangas do vestido. Ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos ao ouvir trotes de um cavalo. Ele foi se levantando com cuidado pra não acordar a Haruno e então pegou sua espada e foi de encontro ao barulho sem deixar ser visto.

- Kiba! – diz ele saindo do meio do mato.

- Vossa alteza! – diz Kiba reconhecendo-o. – Mas o que houve! Não devia estar aqui!

- Agora eu não tenho tempo de explicar, venha. – diz Itachi mostrando o caminho até onde eles estavam. Sakura se encontrava sentada e quando os viu ficou aliviada.

- Vossa alteza! – diz Kiba reverenciando-a.

- Kiba há alguém com você? – Pergunta Itachi.

- Não, vim pra cá a busca de ervas.

- Escute, vou precisar do seu cavalo, mando alguém lhe buscar ainda hoje.

- Sim vossa alteza.

- Sakura venha. – Diz ele a puxando e colocando-a em cima do cavalo, logo ele também sobe e vão para o castelo.

A caminhada foi longa mas conseguiram chegar no castelo. Assim que foram entrando Itachi começou a dar as ordens .

- Udon, pegue um cavalo e leve este aqui até o Kiba, ele está na floresta ao sul . – diz ele dando instruções. – vá!

O guarda sai, Itachi dá o braço a Sakura e vão adentrando pro castelo, em uma sala encontram Fugaku, Mikoto e Sasuke.

- Sakura! Itachi meu filho! O que houve com vocês dois! – diz Mikoto correndo ao seu encontro e checando-os.

- Estamos bem mãe! – diz Itachi tentando acalma-la.

- O que aconteceu? Era para os dois estarem em Haruno agora. – Diz Fugaku.

- Alguém veio atrás dela. Se eu não estivesse junto, provavelmente teriam matado –a. – Mikoto arregala os olhos.

- Vão tomar um banho e cuidar de seus ferimentos. Vamos! – Diz Mikoto os empurrando em direção aos seus quartos.

- Sasuke, investigue isso! – pergunta Fugaku.

- Hai. – diz ele saindo da sala.

* * *

><p><strong>Oii... desculpe estar demorando tanto pra postar... mas eu estou em final de semestre na faculdade, e ta muito feio pro meu lado! Então peço a compreensão de vocês pelo meus atrasos... além de eu não ter tempo pra escrever, estou sem muita inspiração, já que a minha cabeça está cheio de trabalhos e provas!<strong>

**Enfim... Agora a coisa ficou séria! Quem poderia ter feito isso? Espero que tenham se divertido e qualquer coisa, mandem uma review... estou sem uma revisora, então estou fazendo por conta e risco! Além disso críticas são sempre bem vindas ;)**

** Até a próxima **


End file.
